


Like A Sirius

by ongnielsq



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnielsq/pseuds/ongnielsq
Summary: He has a beautiful constellation. Perhaps it means Daniel can finally get rid of the darkness in his life.





	Like A Sirius

He wakes up trembling. His gaze was blurred but still able to capture the subtle movements of the shadowy owner standing in the corner of the room. His eyebrows blend together as he tries to sharpen his vision. His hands were raised and automatically hugged his side with suspicion upon unable to recognize who the person is. His lips tightly closed, but a dangerous growl filled the room as if a wild wolf had just joined the room. Which is true enough if not very much right.

The figure walked over to him with a light step, as if he were flying a few inches from the cold ground. The long black travel suit that almost covered his whole body, and the low-drawn bowler cap covered his forehead to his eyebrows, making the figure completely unrecognizable. At step seven, the figure is right in front of him.

He moved restlessly trying to get away from the bowler's hat, but his chained legs against the brick wall made him unable to move more than ten inches. His head throbbed painfully as he looked up, trying to see more clearly the figure who had now squatted nearby. His blurred gaze didn’t help even a slightest bit.

The figure reached for his heavy, rusted iron chain. He wondered who this black figure might be. The thought that someone finally came to save him after months of being confined in that dark and stuffy place was unreal, so he didn’t dare to expect anything.

What he wants is the figure quickly left and let him go back to the flying numbers on his head. He is maybe nineteen but he is a smart boy, born with gifted brain some might want to kill to have it, so he just needs to stick by it, continuing to draw out the most perfect new escape plan and calculate exactly when he can do it. The arrival of the black figure disrupted his hundred and thirty-eight’s brilliant scenario.

“Your place is not here.” The voice of the black figure is deep but soft, inviting a certain understanding in his mind that the figure is a male, no more than twenty five maybe twenty-three or twenty-two. With his natural sharp instinct he knows that he is right. 

The man reached out and touched his cold feet without warning. It feels like an utter shock but he quickly ignore it when he feels the heavy chain around his ankle slowly lifted after two loud clicks. He very well aware that he had just been released, however he remained quiet. Only two days have passed since the fullmoon came. His fullmoon. He barely eat anything let alone having a taste of his mate’s blood which is why he can’t muster some energy to fight the black figure. Therefore he stay stills.

“Let’s go home, Daniel!” 

The sound of his name being called is the last thing Daniel heard before his tortured and bruised body gives up and he fall deep to the terrifying darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> a fic from quite long time ago (around p101 concept evaluation). not sure what am i gonna do with this story since i cant remember the old plot (i just found this chapter.. burried deep on my laptop' messy files) guess i'll sort it out as time goes by lol
> 
> p.s: english is not my mother language please excuse my grammar and typos. thank you!


End file.
